Abandoned & Hidden
by MidnightForever17
Summary: Bella is hidden in the Lotus Casino for safety reasons in 1923. But what happens when she is escorted out in 2011 & returned to Camp Half-Blood? Will she find love there? Who saved her?And who are her parents? Post TLO/Normal pairings/CC/T for violence!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Swiftly and almost soundlessly, I race aimlessly through a thick forest as I attempted to confuse the half-blood hating monsters behind me. I've been running for about fifteen minutes now, but they have yet to catch me.

_Whoosh!_

I looked back just in time to see one of the hellhounds dissolve into fine yellow dust as my pointed arrow penetrated deep into its midnight black fur. The other hellhounds growled as they witnessed their partner disintegrate in front of their eyes. I knew for a fact it wasn't dead; its only a matter of time when it reforms. It could takes a month or years!

Looking back at them, I saw the remaining two hellhounds' eyes search the plane for the attacker, but I was nicely hidden. My body was hidden from their view by the great oak tree I was against. I knew they couldn't see me but they could surely smell me. I couldn't stay in one place for long.

I allowed myself a brief smirk at my victory but it was short lived as the minotaur took sharp turn and charged straight in my direction with the two hellhounds right on its heels. They raced through the forest at an incredible speed for monsters, as their growls and roars grew near. Apparently, The Fates were against me.

For a few seconds, alarm took over my body as I stupidly just stood there. Eventually, however, I regained my senses.

Cursing under my breath I backed away from my hiding spot and broke into a run. They were less than fifteen yards behind me and sooner or later they were going to catch up to me if I didn't act fast. I couldn't possibly outrun these monsters, but I couldn't take the time to attack either! The chances of me surviving where unfortunately low.

_Gods, I don't even know where I'm running!_

"ARGGGGGG!"

I squealed in surprise as the minotaur's roar sounded right behind me.

_Then again...I rather be lost in the woods than be squashed into a shapeless blob and eaten alive!_

Abruptly, I sped up my pace as I passed a blur of tress and bushes. All around me was a blur of green and hints of brown. I don't think I will ever run as fast as I'm running now in my life! I took the chance of looking back once more and decided to shoot an arrow at the minotaur. Of course, I knew this wasn't smart because If I take my time to kill the minotaur, the hellhounds will catch up and kill me. But if I was going to die anyway! What other options do I have!

I reached behind me and blindly groped for an arrow. Once I had it secured in the bow, I turned to the monster and aimed...

Unfortunately...I fell.

"_Di immortales!_" I shouted as I felt my back crash painfully on the uprooted ground.

I had lost my footing on a tree root that surfaced the earth and fell on my back, losing my grip on the bow. It flew out of my hand and skidded seven feet away from me before it finally crashed into a nearby tree. I had nothing else on me- all my other weapons were with at Mount Olympus. Not wasting a second, I shot up to my feet and started to run. Key word here: _started_. I never finished for the minotaur had charged into me and sent my flying into a tree like an arrow to a bullseye.

"Ahhh!" I screeched as my entire body frame crashed into the tree, breaking a few bones no doubt.

My vision instantly went fuzzy when I looked up. My head was throbbing and blood rushed into my head. I tried to focus my eyes but everything was blurry and unclear. I tried to stand up (and succeeded for a bit before I stumbled), but another force shoved me back with roughness that only a monster could possibly produce. My head crashed down on the stump of the tree once again and this time with enough force to knock me out.

The last thing I remember was the phenomenal sense of my body being lifted into the heavens...


	2. Chapter 1: Mute Swan

**A/N: So it starts of with Annabeth & Percy practicing in the park. Let me clear things up: they are not at Camp Half-Blood yet but they will be soon. Right now they're in a park in New York. Also, let's remember that Bella was hidden in the Lotus Casino in 1922. She hasn't seen the modern world until now. So everything is sort of new to her. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and pictures of everyone's outfit is on the Abandoned & Hidden Blog!**

**-Cynthia**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Mute Swan**

**Annabeth POV**

It was about half past midnight, and the only sounds in the park were the constant clashing of swords and our heavy breathing. I'll admit it was my idea to practice out here in the public park, but now I'm having second thoughts. I mean, it isn't very _wise _to practice where anyone could see us...

_Clash!_

Percy, or Seaweed Brain as I like to call him, has yet to beat me, which strikes me odd since he was a very good sword fighter. I internally rolled my eyes at the obvious answer to this. Of course...he's holding back on me! I mean it only makes sense! For the past fifteen minutes we've both failed to do any damage to each other. I mean, I know _I'm _not holding back so it just has to be Percy.

Just as a test, I attempted to slash his right instead of his left. He easily parried it but make no movement whatsoever to counter attack. Gods! We've been doing this continuously and I didn't notice? I've been the one attacking here. If I hadn't known earlier, I'd say he was just afraid but it all adds up now...

I came at him once more, just in case, but he deflected it again without attacking.

"Percy..." I warned through my teeth as I gave him an irritated look and fruitlessly continued with my attacks.

I might as well be practicing with a dummy at Camp Half-Blood for all the progress we've been making!

He scrunched up his eyebrows. "What?"

Now I'm not sure if he's aware of this or not, but either way it's making me frustrated beyond relief. Childishly, I huffed, lowered my sword, and stabbed it into the ground with force. I knew it was childish but how am I supposed to improve my skills if my partner is holding back? I crossed my arms and glared at Seaweed Brain as he, too, lowered his sword and skewered it on the earth.

"What?" he repeated in a questioning tone.

I shot up a eyebrow at him.

"You can't possibly tell me that you're not aware of what you're doing, Percy!" I complained as I studied his face for any give aways.

He didn't respond right away but he also didn't meet my eyes. Aha! Right there! Number one give away: not meeting eyes! He leaned against is sword that was jabbed deep in the ground and smiled innocently before finally meeting my gaze.

"And just what am I accused of doing this time, Wise Girl?" he asked with his small smirk still intact.

I rolled my eyes and mock-glared at him.

"Your holding back, Percy," I stated, serious, " How are we supposed to improve our skills when you're not giving not giving it your best shot?"

"I _am _giving it my best shot," he fruitlessly insisted. But I wasn't to be swayed. I knew he was holding back. I gave him a look that I knew he could already interpret; I used it many times.

"I am!"

I sighed but didn't argue. He would just deny it anyways. Instead, I opted to unearth my sword, close the painfully long gap between us, and glide my way towards him. To Percy, it would certainly look nothing but casual, but my mind had other ideas. Call me persistent, but I was not going to let this go. Athena's children do not like to be wrong...

Once I was a good ten feet way, Percy started to meet me halfway. However, before he reached me, I abruptly brought up my sword and tucked the point of blade under his right under his chin. I applied pressure as a warning but not enough to break any skin. We wouldn't want that, would we know?

"You can't deceive a daughter of Athena, Seaweed Brain," I sang out as he chuckled, making his sea green eyes sparkle in the dark.

I grinned deviously as he raised his palms in the air in gesture of surrender.

"Guilty," he announced with a smile.

"I knew it!"

He laughed lightly and gently pushed the blade from under his chin.

"We wouldn't want your boyfriend getting hurt can we?" he teased.

I giggled, which used to be very uncommon before Percy. I dropped the sword but continued with our teasing banter.

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind a small cut,"I retorted innocently, as I punched his shoulder.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around my slender waist before I could step back.

"Actually, I would very much mind being maimed by my own girlfriend," he whispered in my ear, sending small shivers down my spine.

"Who said anything about that?" I whispered back, "I wouldn't hurt you."

He hummed in response but otherwise didn't said anything else. Occasionally he would whisper sweet little nothings into my ear but he never let me go, and to be honestly I didn't mind. I could stand there forever if I had to... well, until my ADHD got the best of me.

I was about to turn around, to see how Percy could still be standing there without fidgeting every so second, until I felt his fingers twirl a strand of my blonde hair.

I smiled. He's probably been doing that the entire time. I wouldn't be surprised if my hair was curly by now.

"Do you want to go inside? The ADHD has got to be eating you alive," I asked as I turned around to come face-to-face with Percy's sea green eyes.

He smiled and stole a quick kiss. "Yeah, let's go."

Quietly and quickly, we parted ways to retrieve our swords and whatever else we brought along. And once we've done that we headed back to the Jackson's apartment. Hopefully no one had missed our presence.

**Percy POV**

You'd think I'd be used to the whole fact that I'm dating a daughter of Athena. _Annabeth_. I'd like to tell you that I'm totally cool with now... Unfortunately, I can't. I'm _still _not used to it.

That's not to say that I didn't like it! Because believe me, I love it. The problem is, I can never stop the big goofy grin that appears every time I see or even think about her. Thalia calls is my idiot grin.

She's got me wrapped around her little finger whether she's aware of it or not...

I smirked and shook my head. Being the daughter of Athena, I think she does.

"Wait!" a voice in front of me warned.

"Huh?"

Admittedly, I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I crashed into Annabeth's still form with enough force to make her stumble forward. I snickered softly.

"Shut up," she retorted with a quick mock glare over her shoulder.

"Mhmm," I responded distractedly as I followed her line of sight.

"Did you hear that?" Annabeth whispered as she continued to anxiously glance around the empty park.

"No," I muttered as I came up from behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Well then, you're hopelessly deaf, Seaweed Brain," she mumbled.

"Annabeth, I doubt there's anything here. If it was a monster, it would have attacked by now," I reasoned even though the better side of me knew to trust her judgement. "They don't just stand there and watch Half-bloods."

She didn't seem convinced but followed my lead anyways.

"Better safe that sorry," she muttered as she took out her knife.

I smiled. "I'm telling you, there's nothing-"

_SQUACK!_

Without warning, a blistering force of wind just about knocked our heads off. Luckily, we ducked down just in time to see a blur of black and white fly over us, exactly where our heads used to be.

Annabeth gasped beside me, "A Fury!"

I turned around, and sure enough there was one of Hades's servants circling New York aimlessly. I'm guessing it was Alecto.

Hurriedly, we stood up and prepared for the attack that would never come. Annabeth had her knife at ready and I instinctively sought out my pen, Riptide. I uncapped it and it instantly turned into a double-edged bronze sword with a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

"It's not attacking," Annabeth murmured worriedly.

"Maybe it hasn't seen us," I offered lamely.

She scoffed.

"It almost killed us earlier!" She muttered as she watched the Fury fly in small circles around buildings.

"Or...maybe because it found a midnight snack," I said bluntly.

"What?"

I blinked at the Fury. I didn't believe it either.

I shook my head and pointed at the Fury. "If you look close enough you can see it carrying white bird."

Annabeth scowled at the sight of an innocent bird being killed in the hands of a Fury-a gruesome sight.

"It's a Mute Swan," she sighed sadly as she watched the swan's sheer white wings flutter lifelessly in the wind.

I scrunched up my face. "How can you see what type of swan it is from here? It's like 100 feet in the air!"

She turned around and gave me a look. "Well, it has to be a Mute Swan! It's the biggest type of swan in the world!"

I looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry, _Percy _does not know every type of bird in the world."

She flushed in embarrassment but smiled timidly. "Whatever."

I shrugged. "So what are we gonna do?"

Annabeth sighed. "It's not attacking and by the looks of it, I think it's going to go west."

"Probably back to Hades."

With a parting glance at the Kindly One, she sighed before deciding, "Let's just go. There's nothing we can do about it now anyway."

"You sure?"

"It's just a bird, Percy!" she snapped. With that said, she abruptly turned on her heel and strode away. I stared at her retreating figure.

_I'm telling ya... Girls! They're always a mystery to the world._

_

* * *

_

I'd like to tell you that I caught up with Annabeth to apologize for whatever I did to make her snarky out of the blue. But to be honest, I didn't...

It was _way_ to late, probably one or two in the morning, and my eye lids felt like they weighed tons. The whole way back, I was struggling to keep them open. I'll admit I even crashed into a city bench once or twice on the way home.

And by the time I stumbled to the apartment, Annabeth had already shut herself in the guest room my mom had insisted her in staying in. Without a single 'goodnight' or anything. _Ouch._

At the time though, I was too preoccupied in getting to my own room where a nice soft bed would be awaiting. I can practically hear it calling my name. _What can I say? I need my sleep. _So half awake and half asleep, I walked right past the guest room, entered my room and plopped myself into my bed with clothes and all.

"Mmm...I'll talk...to her...in the morning..." I mumbled to myself as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Percy's Dream**

Hades was restlessly fidgeting, although he tried his best to hide it. His coal black eyes never seemed to rest for more than three seconds on anything; they were always shifting. More than once, however, his eyes flitted to the bronze gate that separated the insides of his palace from the wickedly black grass and trees in the Fields of Asphodel.

_As if he was expecting someone_, Percy thought.

Right on cue, the Fury Annabeth and him saw in New York swooped in through the gates and hastily dropped the Mute Swan before Hades with a muffled _thump_!

Hades smirked and his eyes twinkled mischievously in way I thought only a child from Hermes could.

"My lord," Alecto nodded in acknowledgement.

Hades stood up before the Fury and smiled briefly in thanks before dismissing her with a hand gesture. Once it had left the god of the underworld, he wasted no time in circling the dead swan, never taking his black eyes off it. Oddly enough, he bent down and stroked, what I assumed, its sheer white feathers with a thoughtful expression.

_Why waste your time appreciating the beauty of a dead animal?_

"_Oh!" _

There was sudden gasp of surprise behind Hades and the god hastily stood up.

"Persephone," he greeted emotionlessly without turning around.

Persephone, on the other hand, marched up behind Hades to get a better look of, what she saw, swan. And once she had, she gave the same gasp of surprise she had not seconds ago. She turned to her husband with a look of awe and astonishment.

"Is that..." she trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence.

"Not a swan," he said curtly.

_Not. A. Swan? Percy repeated slowly in his thoughts._

Hades finally managed to show some sort of emotion, and smirked smugly as he went back to the comfort of his throne. Not bothering to cooperate anymore, he waved his Furies forwards.

"My lord?" the Furies questioned knowingly; they were highly anxious for his next command.

With a hateful glance at the...whatever in Hades it was, Hades spoke grimly but with an evil smile playing on his lips."Tell the gods a _half-blood_ has escaped...and is now _dead."_

"She's not dead!" Persephone managed to pipe up.

"Yes, my lord," Alecto rasped out, ignoring her outburst, as she anxiously flew out of the Underworld and into the dark night.

Finally, he turned to Persephone, who was soundlessly watching their exchange in horror.

"She's not dead, but the gods don't know that," he laughed bitterly, "I'm sure she'll make a lovely servant here."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? There's a lot of questions to be answered, don't you think? (: Review please! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Feedback is always good and reviews always encourage the author to write more. Keep a watch out for the next chapter! Love everyone!**

**-Cynthia**


	3. Chapter 2: Expect The Unexpected

**A/N: Hey there. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm currently working on my other story "Blood Lies". Anyway here is the next chapter. Also I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or Twilight. I think I forgot to put disclaimer in my previous chapters. Anyway enjoy what I have to offer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Except The Unexpected**

**Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth!"

Sleepily, I groaned inwardly at the sound of Percy's shrilling voice. Otherwise, I didn't respond to his call. Instead I thanked the gods that a locked down stood between us.

"Annabeth! Open the door!"

_I don't think so, my sleep filled mind thought. _This time there were a series of loud knocks, that made me want to rip the door open and tell Seaweed Brain to shut up. Of course, that would be rude but under these circumstances I think it'll be forgivable.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I didn't bother to respond to his knocks. I rolled over lazily on my stomach and placed a fluffy pillow over my head in an attempt to block out the sounds. It worked. I squirmed into a more comfortable position and let my eyes close. . .

"ANNABETH!"

My eyes shot open and I jumped. _Who knew Seaweed Brain could scream like a girl? _Fed up with all the noise his was producing, I grabbed one of the pillows on my bed and stomped to the door. I opened it just as Percy lifted his fist to knock on the door. He saw me and opened his mouth to talk, but I quickly stopped him by throwing the pillow at his face.

Then I watched emotionlessly as the pillow fell slid off his face and onto the ground with a muffled thud. His expression changed from confusion to annoyed within seconds, and he looked up at me and shot me a glare. I raised my eyebrow, daring him to say anything.

"What do you want?"

He blinked at me as if I said something out of this world.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I squinted my eyes at him. "Why would I be mad at you?" I said as I rubbled sleep out of my eyes.

He looked at me closely. "Never mind."

I yawned and shrugged it off. I was too tired to care.

"If that's all you wanted to ask me, it could've waited until later." I said.

He shook his head furiously. "No that's not it-"

"Then what?" I cut in.

"Well maybe if you didn't interrupt I could've have continued," he replied.

I ignored him. "Then continue." I said as I trudged to my bed and snuggled under its warmth.

"Annabeth," Percy whined.

I yawned and swatted my hand in his direction. "Oh be quiet. I'm not going to fall asleep. Just continue. I promise I'll be listening."

I heard him take a deep breath and the bed dipped as he sat at the edge.

"Remember the swan?"

I nodded but didn't open my eyes. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Will that's the thing. It wasn't a swan. . ."

I opened one eyes to look at him and saw his serious expression. Immediately I sat upright and narrowed my eyes at him. All tiredness forgotten.

_Was I wrong?_

He cleared his throat and quickly looked around the room. Once he was sure no one was eavesdropping, he looked at me intently.

He leaned in closer and whispered.

"I had a dream last night. About that swan we saw. . ."

I nodded and gestured for him to continued.

His face became pinched before he responded. "It was a half-blood."

I gasped in surprise of the news and Percy gave me a concerned glance. _You know what they say. . . expect the unexpected._

"_Half-blood?_" I repeated. "But what would a Kindly One want with a half-blood?"

Percy shook his head. "No idea. . . But we were right last night."

I gave him a questioning glance, and he responded.

"It _did _go to Hades. I saw it in my dream. The Fury dropped her-"

"_Her?_" I said in bewilderment.

He frowned. "Yeah, it was a girl."

"How old?" The thought of an innocent half-blood being killed by a Fury was bad enough. A girl half-blood being killed was even worse.

Percy looked at me with worry lining his eyes. "I don't know. I didn't see her completely," he said softly.

I sighed, remorseful for the girl's death.

"Well what was so special about her that the Fury had to kill her?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know, but Hades sent the Fury after her. It wasn't just because The Fury wanted to; it acted on Hades's orders."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"She's not dead though. I mean, that's what Hades said." Percy added.

"Okay then what's so special about her that _Hades _had to go after her?" I repeated.

"I don't know!" he cried angrily. I didn't blame him for being so angry. We didn't have any information on her. I guess he just expected to have all the answers because he had the dream.

"But I _do _know that Hades and Persephone seem to know her. . . like they've met before," he said after a moment of silence passed between us.

"That's highly unlikely, Percy. Hades hardly ever comes up to Earth," I disagreed.

"Then maybe she went to the Underworld," he offered.

I rolled my eyes. "That's even more unlikely. Don't you remember when we went to get your mom? It was hard enough for the three of us to get out alive. I don't think the girl could've made it back out alone."

Percy frowned. "Its just. . . nothing else seems to fit."

I nodded slowly. "I know."

I frowned and got under my covers again. _If only the warm sheets held the answers. _

"I don't know what to do." I heard Percy admit.

"I don't either, but I think the first thing we need is to tell Chiron. Maybe he can give us more information." I said.

"Let's go now!"

I smiled and turned to see Percy nodding determinedly. I laughed lightly. "Someone's eager."

He cracked a smile. "It's just been a long time since we got a quest."

I rolled my eyes at him, playfully. Only Seaweed Brain would be excited for a life-threatening quest. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before standing up and stretching.

"Well. . .I'm going back to sleep," he muttered.

I yawned and nodded. Now that the adrenaline had worn out, we were both suddenly tired. A yawn escaped me and I lied back on my pillow, enjoying the warmth it offered.

"Me too." I mumbled.

I didn't hear a response from Percy. Nor did I expect one. . .but what I didn't expect was a pillow to hit me straight on my face.

"Forgot you're pillow." I heard Percy snicker from the hallway. I laughed and removed the same pillow I used to hit Percy. I snuggled with it and willed myself to momentarily forget about today's events.

"We'll deal with it later," I murmured sleepily to no one in particular.

I closed my eyes tighter and drifted to sleep. But right before I completely lost myself, a voice sounded right beside me.

"Talking in our sleep are we, Annabeth?"

My eyes shot open in alarm and immediately they met with a pair of dark brown ones. Those were _not_ Percy's eyes.

I screamed.

I screamed for help. I screamed for Percy. I screamed for anybody.

* * *

**A/N: So how you you like it? Who do you think it is? Comments? Suggestions? Good criticism? Review and tell me. Also this story might be on Hiatus because of my other story. Might. (:**

**-Cynthia**


	4. Chapter 3: Enchanted

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Emphasize on the word long. I was still thinking about how to tie in Bella into Mystic Falls. I was looking for the right episode; I've somewhat decided which one it is. Anyway, enjoy the story- or chapter! Oh and before I forget: I do not own the works of Stephenie Meyer or Rick Riordan. Disclaimer! Oh, and I was thinking doing this chapter in third person point of view, but I decided against it. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enchanted**

"_You can't possibly be serious!" a woman's voice said._

"_I'm serious as I'll ever be, darling."_

"_You can't do this, Hades! The gods will be furious when they hear of this! Oh, the turmoil you'll cause!"_

_A harsh laugh echoed eerily. "So let them. Let them fuss and worry about this little demigod."_

_A silence was heard and for a while no one spoke._

"_Why are you doing this? You personally helped the gods and demigods defeat Kronos! And now what? You wish to enrage them by imprisoning the girl?"_

_Hades stood silent before responding. "Yes. . . I did help them. That's true. However, that doesn't mean I am on good terms with them. If it weren't for me, dear Isabella would have been killed." _

_The woman – Persephone – wasted no time in responding. "But you _are_ in good terms with them! What else do you want them to do to show their appreciation? Bow down to you? Call you 'your almighty highness'?"_

"_Mmm, that would indeed be nice. . ." -the smile was evident in his voice- "I've deserved it anyways." _

_Persephone let out a disgusted cry. _

"_Don't fret, my love. I do not wish to overthrow the gods, or even harm them!" Hades replied amusedly. "I think it's simply time for some. . . entertainment, if you will."_

"_It will only be _you _who will be entertained!" she fumed. "The girl is a very powerful demigod! Or have you forgotten already?"_

_Hades response was cold. "I know very well who the girl's parents are! That won't stop me. On the contrary, I believe it'll make things much more exciting. Its been a little drab nowadays, don't you agree?"_

_Persephone felt herself on the breaking point, but she managed to reply in a calm manner. "Do not expect me to help you out on this, Hades. Whatever bad comes to you, you will endure alone."_

"_Mmm, very well. That's one else person to worry about," Hades answered distantly. _

"_Think twice, dear. Let us remember that the girl is very dear to me. Isabella is practically my daughter." she stated simply. _

_The god of the Underworld didn't respond. Neither did Persephone expect one. Her husband evidently forgot about this little fact._

"_You've made a very ugly enemy, my love!" She squeezed in this one last retort before she stormed away, leaving Hades to himself._

**Isabella POV**

_Floating. _

That was the first word that popped into my head as I regained conscious. I wasn't fully wake though; not yet in control of my body just my mind. For the past few hours, I would gain and lose conscious. One minute I would be wide awake and in another, I would be once again unconscious. It was nerve-racking to say the least since I never got the chance to observe my surroundings; it made me feel vulnerable and weak, a feeling that I never favored to feel.

This time I woke up was different though. Although my eyelids were shut, I felt well.

This time I felt healthy. . .well, as healthy as you could get when you're dead.

_I am dead. Any moment now I'm going to wake up in the Underworld, and Charon will help me cross the Styx River. Then I am going to wait and sit patiently while they determine where I will be placed in the Judgment Pavilion. It won't be long before mommy and daddy dearest are informed of my passing. . ._

As I thought of a plan, I heard a feminine giggle above. The sound startled me so much, that my body jumped in alarm.

The sudden action allowed me to get my bearings, and I soon had control over my body again.

When I opened my eyes, I expected to see the fiery, dark of Hades's land. Instead, my vision was obscured by water; all around me was water.

_Strange. I guess I'm under water. . .? Somehow. . ._

I scrunched up my in confusion, a habit I picked up from one of the gods.

_I would've sworn I died not too long ago._

My mind went through tons of possible answers for her sudden detour.

_First things first, I should get out of here._

I always preferred to be engulfed in water, it was warm and often offered a haven in its welcoming waves. But it felt wrong now. . . Something about it made me want to jump out of it. As if it was poisoned. . .

"Oh come now, Isabella! You can't possibly think that you're dead just yet. Oh think of what an uprising that would bring."

At the sound of the voice, I popped my head out of the waters, preparing to defend myself if needed.

But I found that I didn't have to. . .Before me stood the Queen of the Underworld, Persephone. Or that's what it appeared to me.

With my blurry little eyes, I could barely see her clearly. I managed to focus of her tall, slim figure and the outlines of what I assumed was a dress. . . ? If my eyes saw correctly, then that's some dress she has there. It barely reached her knees, and the neckline was too low to be considered appropriate.

"My Isa," she whispered gently.

"Lady Persephone?"

She nodded furiously and she leaned toward to stroke my wet hair with tenderness.

"I thought you were gone. We all did. We were worried sick!"

I stared at her in confusion before replying. "Well of course! I almost died just now!"

"Is-"

"I remember going out yesterday from the hotel daddy left me at. He said he was going to return in a little while later, but he never did so I stayed there until he came."

"Isa-"

"Then I escaped and thought that I'll find my way home, but hellhounds found me. . . The last thing I remember is a hellhound attacking me. . ." I furrowed my brow in dejection. My father hadn't forgotten about me right?

I looked at Persephone. She hadn't interrupted me this once. Instead when I turned to her, her eyes were wide and she had her hand to her mouth.

"Isabella. . .? Are you telling me your father left you at the Lotus Casino?"

I pursed my lips. "What's that?"

She took a rigid breath in and leaned in. "Can you tell me what it was like?"

I nodded slowly.

"I don't really remember. . . but there were lots of kids. . . and games. . . it was fun." I grimaced. It was recent, yet why was it so hard to recall?

Persephone nodded supportively. "What did you eat?"

"Well there was tons of food!"

"Yes but was there anything they persisted in giving you?" she asked. "A cookie or biscuit perhaps?"

I smiled brightly. "Yes! There offered pink flower biscuits in platters. Almost everyone ate them. They were so delicious!"

I looked back at her for a response.

"Just what I feared," she mumbled with a grave expression.

"What is?"

"Nothing for now, dear. Let's focus on dressing you. I'll get Nico to fetch you some clothes." She put on a smile but it was somewhat forced. I smiled at her effort though.

"Nico? Who's Nico? And what's wrong with my gown? It should be fine."

Persephone chuckled in amusement before answering.

"Nico is a son of Hades. A step-son of mine. As for your dress. . . well its a little outdated to say the least."

"Outdated? But my father bought it for me not too long ago!" Lady Aphrodite usually kept a large closet for my dress. There were always new additions every month or so. She made sure to get the most recent of dresses in the towns of Greece. But surely trends don't change that fast?

Persephone sighed. "You've been kept in an enchanted building. It is designed by the Lotus-eaters so that anyone entering would never want to leave. It causes those inside never to age, while time goes on at an accelerated rate outside. . ." she paused to let the words sink in. "Its not 1923 anymore, Isabella, and I'm afraid your sudden appearance will cause many problems."

"Many problems indeed. . ."

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait but hopefully it was worth it. Please review and tell me what you like of it. Also if you have any suggestions of any sort please feel free. Review!**


End file.
